Ship engine
Ship engine is a type of ship component. It controls your ship flight performance, speed and handling. Main properties ;Engine top speed : The speed shown in your cockpit is approximately 10 times this speed (+/+). ;Pitch rate maximum : (+/+). ;Yaw rate maximum : (+/+). ;Roll rate maximum : (+/+). ;Reactor energy drain : Uses the energy from the reactor (+/-). ;Mass : Uses the mass allowance of the chassis (+/-). Optional components ; Engine limiter : (-) Engine speed, (-) Energy maintenance. ; Engine overdriver : (+) Engine speed, (+) Energy maintenance. Common values Reward * Quantum Ion Drive. The QID is a reward from Nym's starmap quest. It can drop the highest speed of any non crafted engine in the game and occasionaly drops a decent pyr as well. The QID is the basis for the majority of pvp engines given its potential for high speed, high pyr, and reasonable mass. Related commands * Emergency Thrust (Space Ability), * Engine Equalization (Routine), * Engine Overload (Routine), * Engine Tuning (Routine). Re'ing and Buying Tips The 3 most common engines seen in pvp ships are the RE'd 8 (see QID above), lvl 10 engines, and a mk V high speed crafted. Less commonly seen are "pre-nerf" lvl 6 engines, non pre nerf lvl 6's, and then pyr mk V engines (sorta a poor man's QID). Lvl 10 Engines are reserved for ships with a generous mass, for example adv. x's, b-wings, kse's. Lvl 6 engines are used in light interceptors. The one advantage crafted engines have over re'd is a high top speed. However, this is somewhat mitigated by the fact that the reactor drain makes it extremely hard to run them on EO4. CAPTION: (+/+) The more the better, (+/-) The more the worse, (+) Increase, (-) Decrease. Engine Names (credit to KaelynRei) Level 1 Corellian Mark I Cruiser-grade Starship Engines Cygnus HD-3 Starfighter Engines Gallofree JX-2 Drive Engines Incom Light Fusialthrust Engine Koensayr Small Ion-Jet Engine Kuat Systems Engineering A-2X Thrust Engines MandalMotors X-37 Vandal Engine Mon Calamari Light Drive Engines Novaldex Light J-77 'Event Horizon' Engine Qualdex Small 'Kyromaster' Engine Sienar Design Systems Imperial Ion Engines Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Ion Engines SoroSuub L-337 Ion Engine SubPro Light Ion Engines Level 2 Corellian Deluxe Mark I Cruiser-grade Engines Cygnus HD-5 Engines Gallofree JX-2 Drive Engines Gallofree JX-3 Engines Koensayr Tuned Small Ionjet Engine Kuat Systems Engineering Improved A-2X Thrust Engines Mon Calamari Enhanced Light Drive Engines Novaldex J-77 'Event Horizon' Engine Sienar Design Systems Limited Edition Imperial Ion Engines Sienar Fleet Systems Performance Imperial Ion Engines SoroSuub Tuned L-337 Ion Engine Surronian A2 Grade Engine Level 3 Corellian Cruiser-grade Mark II Engine Cygnus HD-7 Engine Koensayr Dual Small Ion Jet Engines Kuat Systems Engineering A-5X Engines Mon Calamari Standard Engine Qualdex 'Kyromaster' Engine Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-2 Engine Sienar Fleet Systems P-s5.6 Twin Ion Engines (TIE) SoroSuub U-83R Ion DriveSurronian A2.50 Grade Engine Level 4 Damorian RX7 Ion Engine Incom E-16/x Ion Engine Incom Fusial Thrust Engine Koensayr Enhanced Dual Small Ion Jet Engines KonGar KGDefender Ion Engine MandalMotors X-57 'Vandal' Engine Mon Calamari Charged Standard Engine Republic Fleet Systems Imperial Skyrunner Engine Sienar Fleet Systems Tuned Imperial-2 Engine Level 5 Incom Heavy Fusialthrust Kuat Systems Engineering A-7X Engines MandalMotors Heavy Engine Mon Calamari Heavy Ion Engines Novaldex 'Singularity' Engine Nubian 221 EngineQualdex 'Kyromaster' A-10 Rendili Demon Mark I Engines Sienar Design Systems 'Imperial 2' Ion Engines Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-3 Engine Level 6 Cygnus 'Megadrive' Starship Engine (Tier 3, Mission 4 Imperial reward component) Cygnus HD-8 Engine Incom Advanced Fusialthrust Incom Military-Grade Starfighter Engine (Tier 3, mission 3 Alliance reward component) Koensayr R200 Ion Jet Engine Kuat Systems Engineering A-8X Engines MandalMotors 'Inferno' Starfighter Engine (Tier 3, Mission 2 Freelance reward component) MandalMotors Enhanced Heavy Engines Mon Calamari Improved Heavy Drive Engines Novaldex X6 Engine Qualdex A13 Engine Republic Sienar Systems Imperial Skyrunner 2 Engine Sienar Fleet Systems Modified Imperial-3 Engine Level 7 FreiTek Duel Jet Engines Incom Fusialthrust 2 Kuat DriveSystems A-9X Thrust Engines Kuat Engineering Systems F-31 Drive Engine MandalMotors 'Firestorm' Engine Mon Calamari LFS-32 Drive Engine Novaldex X7 Engine Qualdex B10 Engine Republic Sienar Systems Imperial Skyrunner 3 Engines Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-4 Engine Level 8 Cygnus HD-X Engine Haor Chall Military Grade Engine (Tier 4, Mission 4 Freelance reward component) Incom Improved Fusialthrust 2 Koensayr Heavy Ionjet Kuat Engineering Systems TC-40 Engines MandalMotors 'Firestorm 2' Engine Mon Calamari LFS-64 Drive Engine Novaldex X9 Engine Qualdex IGT Engines Quantum Ion Drive Republic Sienar Systems Imperial Skyrunner 4 Engines Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-5 Engine Level 9 Gallofree Advanced Incom Advanced Koensayr Advanced Kuat Systems Engineering Advanced Engines MandalMotors Advanced Engine Novaldex Advanced Engine Qualdex Advanced Engine Rendili 'Hyperion' Drive Engines Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Ion Engines Sienar Design Systems 'Special Forces' Engine Sienar Fleet Systems 'Special Forces' Engine Sienar Fleet Systems Advanced Ion Drive Ubrikkian N2 Drive Engines Level 10 Incom Elite Koensayr Elite Kuat Systems Engineering Elite Engines MandalMotors Elite Engine Novaldex 'Blackhole' Elite Engine Novaldex X-12 'Experimental' Nubian 221 - Racing Mod Qualdex Elite Engine Rendili Elite Engine Republic Sienar Systems Elite Ion Engines Sienar Design System 'Special Forces' Engine Sienar Fleet Systems Elite Ion Engines See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components